hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninetales95NL
| active = seems so | image = File:Vulpix_(formerly neintails)_pic_Feb_20_2015.jpg | imagewidth = 240 | born = 22 May 1995 (age ) | nationality = Dutch | country = The Netherlands | known = The Dolf, Master Of Antics & Enter Fegel. | style = *Traditional *Modified Traditional *Musical parodies *Audio-based | other names = Das Phoenix, Drums'n'Plamz95NL, NeinTails95NL | channelname = NeinTails95NL | dpa = June, July 2012 | channel title = Vulpix95NL | gender = Male | countrycode = nl | countrycode2 = nl | best new = May 2014 | channelID = UCHlFCjGV1Bjq6rfSPJaFkUw | unterganger awards = yes}} '''Vulpix95NL '(previously known as NeinTails95NL, Das Phoenix, '''and '''PhoenixFirebreath) is a Dutch Unterganger. For his parodies, Vulpix95NL'' used VideoPad. He always used Downfall scenes, but sometimes used other content, like own material, by using Fraps, for instance. For Hitler Plans To Start A Rock Band and the Das Phoenix invades the Führerbunker series, he used his own guitar recordings for his parody. He has announced his retirement on March 23rd 2015. Vulpix95NL's uses a Modern Traditional style, but has shown his strength in video game-oriented parodies, but even more in musical parodies, with as highlight The Dolf (What Does The Dolf Say?, which is close to hitting 100K in views. Vulpix95NL has won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award of May 2014, after Hansi Krebs and TheLawlDawg did in March and April. Account status First Retirement On March 14th 2013, he announced he would retire for a while. One month later, he announced his retirement will be permanent, meaning he would not return to Unterganging. Later in July he admitted he never had been in a retired status, but had more on a hiatus due to final exams. He confirmed his return In the video Hitler Plays F1 2012: Online, though he would upload less frequently. Name change Before being named NT95NL, he officially changed his name to '''Das Phoenix' on 16 October 2012. According to him, this name is more suitable for Downfall Parodies. Ironically, this is exact the same date when Alfred Jodl and Wilhelm Keitel were executed for war crimes. Moving to NeinTails95NL On the 5th of February 2014, NT95NL (back in his Das Phoenix days) announced he will delete his old account to create a new one. In that video he stated he will restore and maybe even remake some of his old parodies. He also stated he will not be uploading any parodies during the moment he was moving to his new channel. The new channel name has been revealed to be NeinTails95NL, based on Naruto, and he began to reupload and make parodies on that channel. His old channel, Das Phoenix, ceased to exist on 28 February 2014. Michael Rosen YTP Since May 2014, Vulpix95NL began putting interest in Michael Rosen YTPs. His first YTP was uploaded on June 9th. After making a couple more of those, he posted a topic in which he announced to change direction, focusing more on Michael Rosen YTPs and reducing activity on Downfall Parodies, limiting it to musical parodies only. He also announced to do a crossover, though it never has been published. He decided to pull away from this direction on January 2015, cutting his direction change from a year to 6 months. In August, he created a new channel to separate the Downfall Parodies with the Michael Rosen YTPs. Third Name Change and retirement On February 2015, due to being in a "Pokemon-mood", he changed his name to Vulpix95NL. Only a month later, he announced that he has lost the motivation to make parodies and will be on hiatus indefinitely. Three days later, however, he admitted that due to several factors he had grown tired of making parodies and made the decision to retire, but included that there are two unfinished video's are yet to be made before ending his three and a half years of Unterganging. Several months after that, though, he still appears to be half-active making parodies. Though it has to be noted that half of these were made for a contest, his actual current Unterganging Status is a bit perplexed. External links *Vulpix's Channel Category:Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Retired Untergangers